


Passing notes

by xSilver



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M, Markbum, Short, Social Media, Texting, bmark, groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilver/pseuds/xSilver
Summary: How Jaebum came to realise having a PA isn’t as bad as he thought(a little fanfic that I just had to write for my unpopular otp)- written in epistolary structure (the story is only written in documents; texts, e-mails, letters, social media etc.) so let your imagination run wild outside the texts and mails etc.





	Passing notes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form, claiming that these are their actual personalities or values. This is made for entertainment purposes out of my own boredom and imagination. I do not own any of the celebrities mentioned. If I have unintentionally breached any copyright claims, I sincerely apologise in advance.

 

\- Inspired by “Five thousand words about you” by yeolis <https://yeolis.livejournal.com/16398.html> but mine is nowhere near as good x but I advise you all to go and read it because it’s one of my all-time favourite fictions, which is weird cause they're usually a lot longer. 

Cross posted on [asianfanfics x](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1367691/1)

 

_________________________ 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active 3 minutes ago_  

 **Wang** : yo guys   
**Wang** : lets go out on friday   
**Jinyoung** : do I even wanna ask why?   
**Wang** : why yes you do   
**Wang** : ITS FRIDAY   
**Jinyoung** : yes like every week, thanks for pointing it out   
**Wang** : okay ignoring you   
**Wang** : jb? Bammie??   
**Youngjae** : why are you forgetting me???   
**DoubleB** : Im in   
**JB** : yeah I need to get drunk   
**Wang** : YESSSS   
**Wang** : Jinyoung cmon even JB said yes    
**Wang** : don’t let him be a grandpa alone   
**Wang** : AND YOUNGJAE YOURE ALREADY IN SO   
**Jinyoung** : wow now I really wanna go...   
 

 

\---------- 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active_ _1_ _minute ago_  

 **JB** : fuck you for makin me go out yestrday   
**DoubleB** : no one forced you   
**JB** : im still gonna blame you all for getting me drunk   
**JB** : thanks to yall my father yelled at me for being irresponsible you fucks   
**JB** : and now he wants me to get a PA so I can learn responsibility wtf   
**JB** : im 27 for crying out loud   
**Jinyoung** : cause you’re the most responsible person we know   
**JB** : fuck you   
**Wang** : whats the problem?? Just get a pretty thing like in the movies?   
**JB** : I swear I'll hit you 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 **PA FOR IM ENTERTAINMENT NEEDED**  

I, Im Jaebeom is looking for a responsible Personal Assistant to provide personalised secretarial and administrative support. It is highly important that the work is done in a well-organised and timely manner. You will work in a close proximity with me under the graphics design department, but your work will feature a variety of tasks related to my work in the company. 

 

Your responsibilities will include: 

- Screen and direct phone calls on my behalf   
\- Handle requests and queries appropriately    
\- Manage diary and schedule meetings and appointments   
\- Make travel arrangements    
\- Take notes during briefing and other meetings   
\- Produce monthly reports   
\- Maintain the office filing system 

 

I do not have any specific requirements to people wanting to apply. All I ask of is someone who’s willing to learn and someone who works hard, even under pressure. Another thing I don’t require, but that I expect, is for you to understand the use of technology in your work. 

I’m looking forward to all future applicants,

Im Jaebeom

 

 

\---------- 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active_ _8_ _minute_ _s_ _ago_  

 **DoubleB** : wow I never expected something so serious coming from JB wow   
**Wang** : right? How did that come out of the guy that bought a blow up doll for himself while drunk and with his works address wtf I miss that guy   
**JB** : guys I’m right here...   
**JB** : and for your information it was NOT a blow up doll!   
**Youngjae** : just admit it.. it was   
**Youngjae** : it’ll be less embarrassing for you if you do   
**JB** : why am I even here when all I get is hate? 

 

 

\---------- 

 

Mark Tuan   
19 Lower Gangnam Street, Seoul   
(+82) 18 7818 4990   
pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com 

I saw your job advertisement and I’d like the job. So I don’t know about you but I stalked you online nd what I saw is not important but id like the job mr. Im. I am verrry well organised, because all my socks are sorted in colour.. But then again all my socks are the same colour and you wana know? White if you wanna know. And I can make calls for you and I can handle requests. My friend says I don’t talk a lot so I am very good at listening to requests. 

And I used to write a diarrry when I was little so I am also vey good at that. I am very good at a lot of things on your list tbh. And I travel a lot, like not really, but I’m from America so I travel a tiiiny bit. 

Also another thing I am very good at is doodling on my notes, and Im excited to put things into a shre shredrer shredder 

- Mark Tuan 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 _Text message to Jinyoung_  

 **To Jinyoung** : I think a guy sent me a drunk application 

 **From Jinyoung** : call him in as a joke   
**From**   **Jinyoung** : have some fun   
**From**   **Jinyoung** : he might be hot 

 **To**   **Jinyoung** : you know I texted you to not get a Jackson reply   
**To**   **Jinyoung** : you’re spending too much time with him 

 **From**   **Jinyoung** : well to be fair you’re soon 30 and your last gf was when you were 19 

 **To**   **Jinyoung** : bye 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 **From** : Im Jaebeom ([defsoul@im.entertainment.com](mailto:defsoul@im.entertainment.com))   
**To** : Mark Tuan ([pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com](mailto:pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com))   
**Subject** : Job application 

Hello, 

I’m going to ignore the fact that you probably applied while being drunk, but I do admire the honesty of your application. With that, I’d like to invite you to an interview next Friday at 11:00. All you have to do is get up to the 11th floor of the Im entertainment building, from there you’ll see where you should go as you are not the only one called in for an interview. 

Please don’t shred or doodle on anything in the building.  

Kind Regards,   
Im Jaebeom– defsoul. 

 

 

 

 **From** : Mark Tuan ([pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com](mailto:pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com))   
**To** : Im Jaebeom ([defsoul@im.entertainment.com](mailto:defsoul@im.entertainment.com))   
**Subject** : RE: Job application 

Hi,  

Sorry if this ruins your impression of me even more but are you serious? 

 

 

 

 **From** : Im Jaebeom ([defsoul@im.entertainment.com](mailto:defsoul@im.entertainment.com))   
**To** : Mark Tuan ([pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com](mailto:pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com))   
**Subject** : RE: Job application 

Yes, I am very much serious 

 

 

\---------- 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active_ _11_ _minute_ _s_ _ago_  

 **Wang** : HAHAHHAHAHAHA   
**JB** : I hate you   
**Wang** : hahahahhaha omg dead   
**JB** : ...   
**Jinyoung** : am I missing something?   
**Wang** : so I just had to get some of the graphic drafts for my own boss right??? Okay so listen to this...  
 **Wang:** THE DRUNK GUY WAS ACTUALLY HOT   
**JB** : wait how do you know about the drunk applicant?   
**JB** : I thought you were gonna mention the other thing   
**Wang** : Im gettin to it   
**Youngjae** : hahahah lol   
 

 

 _Text message to Jinyoung_  

 **To**   **Jinyoung** : Im gonna kill you 

 **From**   **Jinyoung** : sorry hyung, but what did you expect? 

 **To**   **Jinyoung** : SOME LOYALTY 

 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active_ _1_ _minute ago_  

 **DoubleB** : wait how hot we talkin?   
**Wang** : like cute but hot, but pretty?   
**Wang** : wait I took a photo when he left 

 

 **DoubleB** : wow that’s some paparazzi skills   
**DoubleB** : but he looks cute   
**Youngjae** : aww he is pretty    
**DoubleB** : totally your type hyung   
**Wang** : THAT’S THE BEST PART   
**Wang** : JB WAS BLUSHING SO DAMN MUCH I AM LEGIT DEAD   
**JB** : I DO NOT BLUSH!   
**Jinyoung** : can yall stop with the caps lock? We're not 6   
**JB** : some of us might be   
**Wang** : yeah YOU 

 

 

\---------- 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active_ _24_ _minutes ago_  

 **Youngjae** : aaahhhhaha guess what I just found out   
**Youngjae** : :D   
**Jinyoung** : you’re moving abroad?   
**Youngjae** : rude   
**Youngjae** : but jaebum hyung just told me he hired the cutie   
**Youngjae** : his name is Mark   
**Youngjae** : he’s american ;)))    
**Jinyoung** : wait you serious?   
**Youngjae** : haha yess :D   
**Wang** : omg I was just joking about the hiring a pretty thing thing   
**JB** : guys Im still in this groupchat...   
**DoubleB** : yeah why?   
**JB** : respect your elders   
**DoubleB** : ok grandpa 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 **From** : Kim Yugyeom (yugyeommieee@im.entertainment.com)   
**To** : Im Jaebeom (defsoul@im.entertainment.com)   
**Subject** : get your ass to the dance studio 

Hey you’re not replying my messages but you wanted to see the dance for your song so get the fuck down here 

 

 

 **From** : Kim Yugyeom (yugyeommieee@im.entertainment.com)   
**To** : Im Jaebeom (defsoul@im.entertainment.com)   
**Subject** : hyung 

Hyung :)  

 

 

 

 **From** : Kim Yugyeom (yugyeommieee@im.entertainment.com)   
**To** : Im Jaebeom (defsoul@im.entertainment.com)   
**Subject** : DON’T  

You might not know this but Mark is my friend... like roommate level friend 

And I got one thing to tell you...

Don’t look at him like you just did!  

 

 

\---------- 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active_ _24_ _minutes ago_  

 **JB** : lol so mark was picked up by his boyfriend today   
**JB** : Isaac or somethin but man they were like making out and showing off all over the work place   
**JB** : how fucking unprofessional is that?   
**Youngjae** : isn’t it unprofessional of you to crush on your PA? 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 _You started a new conversation with Wang_  

 **JB** : that was not cool   
**Wang** : I was just being honest   
**JB** : by saying the only reason he’s doing well is because people wanna fuck him?   
**Wang** : its true!! You’re one of them!!   
**Wang:**  like why you gotta give him special treatment?? Everyone sees it, bet your dad does too   
**JB** : okay fucking ignoring that but..   
**JB** : You didn’t have to do it in front of everyone in the cafeteria   
**JB:**  Yugyeoms gonna kill you   
**JB** : if I don’t do it first   
**Wang** : see?? You don’t give two fucks about the others in graphics   
**JB** : He came into my fucking office crying Jackson!! What the actual fuck   
**Wang** : wait he cried?   
**JB** : yes.    
**Wang** : wait you guys are that close now?   
**JB** : well he’s my PA that’s why   
**Wang:** riiiight 

 

 

\---------- 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active_ _24_ _minutes ago_  

 **Wang** : If it’s okay with you guys I invited mark to come with us next friday to the chinese place   
**Wang** : or he’s coming either you guys want or not   
**Jinyoung** : this is you feeling bad about making him cry?   
**Wang** : how do you know?   
**JB** : you never know when to shut up Jinyoung   
**Wang** : …   
**Wang** : but yes so everyone should come   
**Wang** : and he’s bringin yugyeom   
**Youngjae** : who?   
**Jinyoung** : how do you not know him?   
**DoubleB**. Sometimes you guys forget Youngjae and I don’t work with you so we don’t know everything youre always talking about  

 

 

\---------- 

 

 **YouTube** **search history**  

\- how to dress chill but like you care 

- how to know if a guy is interested 

- how to not make a fool of yourself  

 

 

\--------- 

 

(A/N: it doesn’t really look like Jinyoung but let’s pretend)

 

@ **jacksonwang852g7:**  new squad #teamwang 

     @ **prdsdef** : we’re not team wang 

     @ **pepi_jy** **_** : why do we look like a couple... -.- 

     @ **yu_gyeom** **:**  fammmm 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 **From** : Im Jaebeom ([defsoul@im.entertainment.com](mailto:defsoul@im.entertainment.com))   
**To** : Mark Tuan ([pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com](mailto:pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com))   
**Subject** : Job attendance 

Hello, 

You were not at work for three days, and today you came in an hour late. I haven’t had any trouble with you the previous months. If you cannot keep up with my expectations to you, based on your previous hard work, I will have to file a complaint which could end in unemployment.  

 

Kind Regards,   
Im Jaebeom – defsoul. 

 

 

 

 **From** : Mark Tuan ([pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com](mailto:pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com))   
**To** : Im Jaebeom ([defsoul@im.entertainment.com](mailto:defsoul@im.entertainment.com))   
**Subject** : RE: Job attendance 

Waaaa you are so fo rmal it feels like you’re yelling at me :((( 

I don like it 

 

 

 

 **From** : Im Jaebeom ([defsoul@im.entertainment.com](mailto:defsoul@im.entertainment.com))   
**To** : Mark Tuan ([pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com](mailto:pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com))   
**Subject** : RE: Job attendance 

I’m your boss if you forgot, but okay you want less formal? 

Just get yourself back on track. I’m losing my fucking patience and I don’t want to fire your stupid ass. I’ve also ignored this for too long, but you should probably change your cringy email. You know, one that you didn’t make when you were 12. 

And btw, stop replying to my mails while you’re wasted. 

 

Your boss, 

Im Jaebeom – defsoul.  

 

 

 

 **From** : Mark Tuan ([pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com](mailto:pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com))   
**To** : Im Jaebeom ([defsoul@im.entertainment.com](mailto:defsoul@im.entertainment.com))   
**Subject** : RE: Job attendance 

m sorry... not that you seem to care but I was just brok en up with so exuse me for not feeling well. I just drank idk how many sojuu bottles butt thanks to you Imma drink the rest I bught to feel better so don’t expect me tomorrow <3 <3 

 

\---------- 

 

 _You started a new conversation with Kim_ _Yugyeom_  

 **Im** **Jaebum** : Im sorry I made Mark sad   
**Kim** **Yugyeom** : fuck u he’s already sad enough he don’t need you on his ass too   
**Im** **Jaebum** **:** Im sorry 

 

 

\---------- 

 

Group chat – three amigos   
_\- Active now_  

 **JB** : Mark is single   
**JB** : but I fucked up   
**JB** : like remember I ranted about him not showing up?   
**JB** : so turns out its because his boyfriend ditched him and I sent the complaint about him not showing up to him   
**JB** : but he told me to be less formal so I yelled at him through an email...   
**JB** : fml   
**Youngjae** : its okay hyung you can make it up to him   
**Youngjae** : like just apologise you know   
**Jinyoung** : hes right. Youre not the only one who knows mark now and I can safely say he’ll forgive you   
**Jinyoung** : like bring him some candy   
**Jinyoung** : he loves that   
**JB** : how tf do you know him   
**Jinyoung** : we exchanged numbers at the chinese place   
**Youngjae** : uuuhh O.O   
**JB** : you got his number after one night??!!   
**Jinyoung** : well you’re not the only one who finds him pretty...   
**JB** : Don’t you dare! I swear to god 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 _Wang started a new_ _groupcha_ _t_  

 _Wang, JB,_ _Youngjae_ ,  _Jinyoung,_ _DoubleB_ ,  _Yu_ _gyeommieee_ ,  _CutieMarkeu_  

 **Wang** : Lets go out    
**Wang** : all of us   
**Wang** : and get drunk of our asses   
**Youngjae** : waaaa Mark your username! xDD   
**CutieMarkeu** : Don’t laugh its from third grade   
**Yugyeommieee** : some things don’t change   
**Wang** : why are u all ignoring me??   
**Wang** : I even made this chat because    
**Wang** : We got to stay together, us 7   
**Wang** : wait   
**JB** : omg dont 

 

 _Wang changed the_ _groupchat_ _name to got7_  

 **Jinyoung** : yeah yeah we’re coming   
**Jinyoung** : the usual?   
**Yugyeommieee** : whats the usual?   
**JB** : this one place close to our work   
**JB** : Blue Whale   
**JB** : even bambam gets in there   
**DoubleB** : I ain’t even the youngest now...   
**JB** : still look like it   
**CutieMarkeu** : wow so much rudeness here   
**JB** : sorry   
**DoubleB** : omg what? you never say sorry to me!   
**JB** : don’t hope for it either   
**CutieMarkeu** : this is something other than your formal af mails   
**CutieMarkeu** : it fits your whole trying to be a badboy image   
**Wang** : hahahha omg I love you Markiepooh   
**CutieMarkeu** **:** Markiepooh???   
**Youngjae** : omg hahah wtf   
**JB** : …. 

 

 

\----------- 

 

 _Blue Whale_ _recei_ _p_ _t_  

- 3 surprise shots for the price of one 

\- 2 jägerbombs 

\- 1 salted Lays chips 

\- 1 shared vodka lemon mug 

\- 2 sex on the beach 

\- 7 fireball shots 

 

 

\--------- 

 

 _CutieMarkeu_ _started a new conversation with you_  

 **CutieMarkeu** : can we talk about last night?   
**CutieMarkeu** : please?   
**CutieMarkeu** : Jaebummie?   
**CutieMarkeu** : Jaebum* 

 

 

\---------- 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active 2_ _1_ _minutes ago_  

 **Jinyoung** : why didn’t you tell me you fucked your PA??   
**Wang** : he what?   
**Wang** : wrong chat Jinyoung?   
**Jinyoung** : well doesn’t matter   
**Youngjae** : so much drama wow   
**DoubleB** : this is actually scary how dramatic it all is   
**JB** : how do you even know that?   
**Jinyoung** : I told you we talk... you’re not the only guy he talks to Jaebum   
**JB** : I know....   
**DoubleB** : so possessive   
**JB** : how??   
**DoubleB** : Passive possessiveness   
**DoubleB** : damn I struggled writing all those sssss   
**Youngjae** : my head hurts   
**Jinyoung** : back to the point...    
**Jinyoung** : Mark said you left before he woke up...    
**Jinyoung** : thats such a dick move and you know it...   
**JB** : I panicked okay?!   
**JB** : what would you do if you woke up and realised you bent your PA over his fucking kitchen counter??!?!   
**Wang** : tmi   
**DoubleB** : omg    
**Jinyoung** : whatever just text him   
**Jinyoung** : you’re his boss you cant keep ignoring him like you have for days now... 

 

 

\---------- 

 

Text message to Markie 

 **To Markie** : fuck Markie   
**To Markie** : u have no fucking idea how much I wan yu now   
**To Markie** : mmmm I wanna bend u ovr again   
**To Markie** : fuuuck I miss your mooans   
**To Markie** : dontchhu dare let jinyong do you   
**To Markie** : Iswear u re mine   
**To Markie** : sry for ignorin you   
**To Markie** : my bunny ;;;)))   
**To Markie:** I need you 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 **From** : Mark Tuan (pinkmarkbunny93@hotmail.com)   
**To** : Im Jaebeom (defsoul@im.entertainment.com)   
**Subject** : :)  

Hey, please know the only reason I had to give an effort to the letter is because I don’t want your dad to read it and think I’m only a good fuck :) 

 

 _[attachment: letterofresignation.pdf]_  

 

 

 **LETTER OF RESIGNATION**  

Dear Im Jaebeom, 

 

Please accept this letter as notice of my resignation from my position as your personal assistant. 

I no longer see it fit for me to work in this position due to personal and social relations. In addition to this I applied to work at the “Sprinkles” cupcake cafe, which I was accepted to. I think this will be the best for me and I sincerely hope you understand. It’s been a pleasure working as your assistant. I wish you and the company all the best. 

 

Sincerely, 

Mark Tuan 

 

 

\----------- 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active_ _now_  

 **JB:** Mark just sent me a resignation letter   
**Youngjae** : what why?   
**DoubleB** : what did you do?   
**JB** : why do you think I did something?!   
**DoubleB** : lol just be honest   
**JB** : okay so I might’ve drunk texted him two nights ago   
**Wang** : sex or feelings?   
**JB** : both....   
**JB** : Ill see yall in my grave    
**JB** : bye 

 

 

\----------- 

 

{you wont reply my texts so I guess we’re back to passing notes... Im just getting my stuff but I didn’t resign cause I want to..  ~~or I want to, but I also want you~~  

Go out on a date with me? 

- mark} 

 

 

\----------- 

 

Group chat – yellow fever   
_\- Active_ _3_ _minutes ago_  

 **JB** : Im no longer fucking my PA   
**JB** : Im fucking my boyfriend!!!!   
**Wang** : that just idk took a hundred years   
**JB** : you cant stop me from smiling rn tbh 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

@ **prdsdef** : matching #happyanniversary  

     @ **mark_tuan** : you had to choose an ugly photo of me :((((   
          @ **prdsdef** :  <3 

     @ **jacksonwang852g7** : I ship it 

     @ **bambam1a** : okay this is pretty cute 

     @ **pepi_jy** **_** : finally   
 

 

\----------- 

 

 

@ **mark_tuan** **:**  happy anniversary Jaebummie! <33 

      @ **333cyj** : aww waaah such goals! 

      @ **yu_gyeom** : hyung you’re so cringy... <3 

      @ **prdsdef** : don’t call me that outside the house!  
          @ **mark_tuan** : okay jeabummie ;)    
          @ **bambam1a** : eeewww 

  

 

________________ 

 **A/N:** okay so I kinda love this but hate it at the same time.... like I love how it ended but I hate how everything in between happened... Im sorry it’s a failed attempt. I’ do better next time xxx 


End file.
